nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Make our Wikian Idol Dreams come true!
is the first episode of Community Live! Wikian Idol Project. It was written by Igor the Mii. Dialogue based on KissAnime's Love Live! School Idol Project Sub. Transcript *lyrics of the episode's first song here *Pingy: Narrating "That's me, Pingy Animatronic! A second-year in High School! Right, now, my school, Community High School, is in big trouble! You see..." *to the Gym *Pingy: narrating "It all started Yesterday when the Chairwoman of the Board made a shocking annoucement that the school will be closing down!" *to a notice saying the school will close down in the notice board, as Pingy, Igor, and Oliver apporach it *Pingy: "N-No way!" *Igor: "It's really closing down?" *Oliver: "That means our school is going to disappear, doesn't it?" *falls behind, but Igor and Oliver catch him *Oliver: "PINGY!" *Igor: "Pingy-kun?" *Pingy: "M-my..." *Oliver: "PINGY!" *Igor: "PINGY-KUN!" *to the words "School Closure" on the notice board for a few seconds *Pingy: "My Brilliant High School Life!" * *INFIRMARY *Pingy: It was a dream?! That must be it! *TO CORRIDOR *Pingy: humming Morning! LenLawliet, MetalBreakerZ, and Nina! Morning! Today is the best day ever! *LenLawliet: You think he finally lost his mind? *MetalBreakerZ: I’m glad he’s feeling better… *Nina: ...but he’s obviously confused. *Pingy: Well, of course! Schools can’t be shut down out of the blue. They’d never blindside us with an announcement like tha— the school closure notice [screams] *CLASS *opens the door *Igor & Oliver: of surprise/interruption *Igor: P-Pingy-Kun, are you all right? *Pingy: Yeah. muffled by hands on face The school’s gonna disappear… whimper *Igor: Pingy-kun looks really upset. I had no idea he loved the school so much. *Oliver: Oh, please. (he says ‘chigaumasu’ which is closer to ‘wrong’) He’s probably just confused. *Igor: About what? *Pingy: What am I gonna do?! I haven’t been studying at all! *Igor: What? *Pingy: Once the school is gone, i’ll have to go to a new one, right? I haven’t studied for any entrance exams or transfer exams! *Oliver: I knew it. *Igor: Pingy-kun, calm dow— *Pingy: You guys have nothing to worry about! You get pretty good grades. But I’m totally… *Oliver: Would you calm down already? This school isn’t going anywhere until we graduate! *Pingy: Huh? *COURTYARD *Igor: The school will be closing, but not until after all the currently enrolled students graduate. It will take three years. *Pingy: That’s a relief! Man, this bread tastes great! *Oliver: You’re going to get fat. *Igor: But once the decision is official, no more first-years will be able to enroll, and next year it’ll be just second- and third-years. *Oliver: The current first-years will never have any underclassmen. *Pingy: Yeah… *and Seitekina walks towards Igor, Pingy and Oliver *LinuxFan399: Excuse me. (nee - hey) Do you have a moment? *Pingy & Igor & Oliver: Oh, sure! (hai - yes) *Pingy: W-Who is He? *Oliver: The student council president. *LinuxFan399: Mii-san. *Igor: Yes? *LinuxFan399: You’re the chairwoman’s son, correct? *Igor: I-I am. *LinuxFan399: Had she mentioned today’s announcement to you in advance? *Igor: No, I just found out about it today too. *LinuxFan399: I see. Thank you. *Seitekina: See ya. *looks at LinuxFan399 *Pingy: Um… Is the school really going to disappear? *LinuxFan399: That’s none of your concern. *CLASS *Pingy: According to the announcement, when the number of applicants fall short of the entrance quota, the school has to close down. That means if a lot of students wanted to enroll, the school wouldn’t have to close down! So all we have to do is attract prospective students by getting the word out about how great our school is! *Oliver: And what makes our school do great? *Pingy: Um.. It has a long history! *Oliver: Right. Anything else? (the ‘right’ is more energetic) *Pingy: You want more? Let’s see. It has a rich tradition! *Oliver: That’s the same thing. *Pingy: Really? Then… Uh… Help me out here , Igor-kun! *Igor: Hm… Something this school has going for it… It’s been around for a while, I guess. *Oliver: Igor, you didn’t hear a thing we said just now, did you? *Igor: Oh, I did some research earlier. I managed to find a few nice club activities. *Pingy: Really? *Igor: Yeah, but none of them are really all that eye-catching. The most recent achievements that stand out are… Sixth place in the Kanto Abacus Poké-Competition. *Pingy: That doesn’t sound very impressive. *Oliver: "I guess their Pokémon wasn't reliable." *Igor: The school choir received honorable mention in the district preliminaries. *Oliver: It’d be nice if they had done a little better. And finally, the robot club being disqualified before their competition even began. *Pingy: This is hopeless! *Oliver: Now that I give it some thought, if any of those had been attractive enough, we wouldn’t have this problem in the first place. *WIP Category:Community Live! Transcripts